toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Intelbots
Intelbots are a new cog department that specializes in investigation and security. Unlike the original 4 departments, Intelbots first began quietly appearing many years after Doomsday. Their badge/logo is an eye surrounded by a gear. Intelbots are known to be constructed from rigid, special alloys that are shielded from outside scanning, perhaps alluding to their secretive ways. Where lawbots have grease and sellbots have oil, Intelbots are known to have a synthetic fluid coursing through their inner metal apertures. Cogs Boss The boss of the Intelbots is the Director of Intelligence, or DI for short. The DI resides within Intelbot HQ, in the Oversight Tower. The boss has the standard metal undercarriage with a white suit and black bow tie, its head has many small lightbulbs mimicking teeth and a screen on which its eyes change expression. Little else is known about the boss. Headquarters The intelbot headquarters location is currently unknown. Only information on the name and appearance of the boss and vague information about the headquarters has yet been intercepted. It is known however that the HQ consists of an inner and outer courtyard, with the Oversight Tower and the Joke, Gag and fun Investigation Offices located in the Inner courtyard. Special Variants Private Eyes are specialised intelbot cogs that wear suits similar to the DI. They appear most frequently in buildings and their HQ, though can rarely appear on the streets, particularly in invasions. Private Eyes have more powerful attacks (20% stronger), can call other cogs to the fight and have higher health (1.75 times higher). V2 Intelbots are experimental intelbots that are slightly larger than standard cogs. They are always either V2.0 or skelecogs. As skelecogs they have black and yellow stripes on their joints. These cogs have unique special attacks based on what Intelbot they are. They only appear in the HQ, or rarely in buildlings (including field offices). Superintendents '''are the boss of the Intelbot investigation offices. They have a selection of powerful attacks used by the top 2 Intelbots. They are always private eyes, apart from the Fun Investigation Superintendent, which is always a V2 Intelbot. Field Offices Intelbots have field offices that bear their standard eye symbolism. A number of the cogs have unique office minigames that may be played upon entering the office, including; * '''Sycophant Coffee Dilution - Sycophants will deliver coffee to a number of stronger Intelbots through the office. Toons will take Water Pistols to hit the sycophants with, which will dilute their coffee, making it useless. If the stronger cogs are not given coffee for a certain period of time, they will explode. When all stronger cogs are destroyed the toons will win. There are a number of vending machines throughout the office that can be destroyed for jokes. * Chameleon Paint Throw - Chameleons will walk through their office, using their camouflage to remain invisible. Toons will be given buckets of paint to throw; hitting the cogs will cause them to become visible, whereas hitting the floor will show a cogs footprints if they step on the paint. Upon being revealed, a Chameleon will become a certain colour and the matching paint must be thrown on them to destroy them. The paint vending machines will change colour every few seconds.Category:Cogs Category:Cogs made by Shadow Talon Category:Intelligence-Bots Category:CCI Category:Cog Departments Category:Intelbots